Pie
by RomanoJet
Summary: Gaius and Olivia's C, B, A, and S conversations with a little story added. I own nothing, it all belongs to the creator of Fire Emblem: Awakening.


Pie

 _Gaius' POV_

My mouth watered as I took my latest pie out of the oven. It looked good, but I needed a fresh opinion on the taste of my pies, so I decided to ask around. However, I realized that many of the Shepherds were... lacking in certain elements. Mainly, good taste.

Soon, I spotted that new girl Chrom recruited recently. Olivia, I think. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, baby."

She turned around, slightly startled. "Ah! Gaius, isn't it? What can I do for you?"

I held out the pie. "I was wondering if you might give this a little taste test for me."

Her face lit up. "Is that a frosted fruit pie? Sure, give it here!"

I watched anxiously as she ate it. "Well?"

She coughed. "G-gracious! It's so sweet... *hack* *cough* Also, the crust is oddly...soggy. No crunch or texture at all. *cough*"

I sighed. "Oh...yeah, huh? Shoot."

"If I were you, I'd march over to the baker and demand a refund!" she declared.

"...I made this."

She blanched. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

"No sweat. Wouldn't be the first time I went overboard with the sugar," I said casually.

Her face had gone from white to flooded with red. "Oh, Gaius, I'm SO sorry..."

"Like I said, don't worry about-"

She cut me off. "Sorry, sorry, SORRY! ARGH! Can you forgive me? Please?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Holy crap, lady! What's gotten into you?"

She sniffed. "I didn't know it was YOUR pie! I said such rude and horrid things! I just... When I think about the look on your face, I... Oh, dear..."

"Hey, enough already. Seriously, you have GOT to get control of yourself here. So my pie was awful. So what? At least now I know, right?" I shrugged.

She sniffled. "...Oh. R-right."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Look, would you be willing to try one of my pies again? It'd be nice to get a comparison taste test."

She nodded hesitantly. "W-well, if you think it will help."

"Great." I took my lollipop out of my mouth and smiled at her. She smiled back shyly.

The next day, after baking another pie, I sought out Olivia again. Finally, I found her by the barracks. "Hey, babe. You got a second?"

She nodded. "Of course. What do you need?"

"I whipped up another pie. Went easy on the ol' sugar pile this time, too," I said. "Anyway, you mind letting me know if it cuts the mustard?"

She smiled softly. "Um... Well, sure. Why not? Hand it over!"

I tensed in anticipation as she took a few bites. "Well? How is it?"

Olivia paused. "...You know what? It's not bad."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" I asked skeptically.

She looked shocked. "Absolutely not! Besides, you'd know. I'm a truly terrible liar."

I grinned. "Well, all right then! Glad you like it."

Olivia wrung her hands and looked down shyly. "Say, Gaius? Why do you ask ME to taste your pies? There are tons of people in camp who'd be happy for a free bite."

"It's 'cause you're a dancer. See, the way I see it, you've got a sensitive soul," I explained. "The Shepherds are a stout bunch and great if you need to throw down. But most of those clods couldn't tell a turnip from a sirloin." I chuckled. "I think I saw Chrom eating an unpeeled orange the other day. No kidding!"

Olivia giggled. "Hee hee! That sounds about right!"

I smirked. "See? You know what I'm talking about."

She tsked. "You're trouble, mister. Saying such mean things about our fellow Shepherds..."

"Even if they're true?" I teased.

"Especially if they're true! Hee hee hee!" Her face suddenly dropped. "Oh, but who am I to laugh? I'm useless at everything."

I shook my head. "That's so wrong, I don't even know how to respond. So you know what? I'm gonna just pretend you never said it. Anyway, I'm still working on my recipe, so I'll be needing your services again."

She coloured. "O-of course! Anytime..."

I gave her a mock salute, and she giggled. Feeling proud of myself for being able to make her laugh, I made my way back to the kitchens, determined to perfect the pie recipe.

I was looking for Olivia to show her my new pie, but she found me first.

"Hello, Gaius! Do you have another pie for me?" she asked happily.

"You bet I do, baby! Now strap yourself in, and get ready to ride the flavour stallion!" I declared.

She hesitated. "Oh my goodness! I don't know if-" I interrupted her with a clearing of my throat. "Er, well, all right. Gimme that."

"...Well?" I asked expectantly.

She was devouring it. "*Horf, snarf, chomp, munch* Oh gods... So good... Soooooo gooooood..."

I smiled proudly. "We have a winner! Ding ding ding!"

Olivia wiped her mouth. "I wish there was more! But say, Gaius. Doesn't it get exhausting? Making pies all the time, I mean. Just gathering all the ingredients alone must be a full-time occupation."

"You got that right. Even basic stuff is rare in times like these," I agreed.

"Then why do you do it?" she asked quizzically.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just like pie. Although there's a challenge to it that I find kind of fun, too. And it's always nice to see fellow fighters' eyes light up when I bring 'em a snack."

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled. "Hmm..."

"You're humming. What's going on?" I enquired.

"Gaius, I don't think you're being completely honest." she chided.

I put a hand over my heart. "Huh? Honest Gaius was what they used to call me back in school! ...Well, that and Booger Brain. But mostly it was Honest Gaius."

She sighed happily, giggling a little at the ridiculous nickname. "Hmm... I suppose we'll see, won't we? But if you make another pie, you have to promise to bring it to me! All right?"

"What the lady wants, the lady gets!" I smiled.

Several pies later, I brought another to Olivia. I had prepared a... special surprise in this particular one. I was really hoping she would accept it...

First off, I handed her a slice of the pie. "So, Olivia. How's the pie today?"

She snarfed it down as soon as I let go of it. "*Munch, munch* Can't talk. Eating."

"The tension is killing me!" I groaned.

She licked up the last few crumbs. "...It's DELICIOUS!"

"Truly?" I asked hopefully.

"Gaius, that pie was pastry perfection. Don't change a thing!" she said fervently.

This was it. Go time. "Well then, maybe you should have another slice."

She grabbed the slice. "Don't mind if I do! *munch, munch* ...OW! What the heck? I just bit something really hard!" She took out the object in question and stared at it, her eyes widening. "Wait a minute. Gaius, there's a RING in this pie!"

I nervously swallowed. "I know."

"Oh, that is so unsanitary!" she fretted.

I winced. "It is? Um, yeah. Guess I didn't quite think about it like that." I took a deep breath. "See, because I was hoping to use it to propose to you."

Her face instantly turned completely crimson. "Wait, what?"

I tugged on my headband. "You liked my pies so much I just kept making more. And before I knew it, I was thinking about you the entire time. So, what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

Olivia wiped the crumbs off her face nervously. "I must confess, Gaius. I've enjoyed our little meetings a great deal."

I blushed a little. "...That mean you're into me or not?"

She beamed. "Yes, Gaius. I'd be honoured to be your wife."

I put my sucker into my mouth victoriously. "Sweet. I hope you're ready for a lifetime of delicious fruit pies!"

Olivia nodded blissfully. "Oh, you know I am!"

In the month after Olivia and I were married, the Shepherds stopped at a place called Great Gate. What- or who- we found there surprised us a great deal.

A young man was there, courting the ladies and fighting the Risen hordes all by himself. When Olivia tried to talk to him, he quickly left the conversation, but he allowed Robin to direct him through the battle. When we had defeated all the Risen, he found Olivia, and he showed her the ring he carried. That very same ring that I gave Olivia in the frosted fruit pie.

He introduced himself as Inigo. As Olivia and Gaius' son from the future.

A/N

I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed my little stories! Every review inspires me to write another one! ^^


End file.
